


All the Same to Me [Podfic]

by Seanachai



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanachai/pseuds/Seanachai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1x22. Do not underestimate Damon's powers of persuasion. Or: the one where Damon runs for public office while trying to date his brother & their girlfriend, as told by Stefan Salvatore. ♥ </p>
<p>Written by SilviaKundera.  Length: 0:21:06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Same to Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All The Same To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128214) by [SilviaKundera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilviaKundera/pseuds/SilviaKundera). 



> **Beta and Cover Artist:** [podcath,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath) ♥ who incorporated art Silviakundera made for the fic into my cover.  
>  **Music:** Election Day by Louden Swain.

 

[ ](http://s1271.beta.photobucket.com/user/Seanachai_Reads/media/allthesamecover_zps216c2e5b.png.html)

 

 

  
**MP3** : [Sendspace 19.5mb ](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/Aw1ld66u2YhOpMiGDrjqNQ)// [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-same-to-me)

  
**M4B** : [Sendspace 22.7mb](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/Aw1ld66u2YhOpMiGDrjqNQ) // [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-same-to-me-audiobook)


End file.
